In a digital television broadcast, for example, video and audio data are respectively compressed and the compressed data are multiplexed together into a data stream for transmission (by digital modulation) on a broadcast wave.
For example, a video/audio data output device for the digital television broadcast outputs video and audio data in a synchronized manner.
In the related art, there are proposed various video/audio data output devices and various video/audio data output methods to maintain synchronization between an audio output and a video output (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-082155, No. 2002-344898, No. H06-237443, and No. 2003-284066).